


Oh Baby Please (Behave Yourself)

by liverstomp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverstomp/pseuds/liverstomp
Summary: One should always be quiet in the library. You never know who might be around.





	Oh Baby Please (Behave Yourself)

Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut tight. _Don’t think about it_ , he told himself. _Don’t think about his hands all over you, his breath on your neck_. But it was too late. He was already thinking about it. More importantly, his dick was already thinking about it, and there was just no way of helping that once it got started.

There was a barista at the campus Starbucks who he accidentally fell in love with almost one year ago to date, the first time he ever walked in with a dire need for caffeine. His name was Joshua and he was so pretty and Mingyu was so weak, maybe the weakest man he’s ever met, and he became a frequent patron of the Starbucks after that. He was sure Joshua had to know his name, too, after calling it out a million times, and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted that or didn’t. He wasn’t sure about much at all.

A few things he was sure about were that Joshua had a really nice voice, light and sweet when he asked Mingyu what he wanted, but sometimes it got low, like when he told Mingyu once that the new cake pops were really good and he should by one. It was that voice that made Mingyu realize Joshua had a dick, one he wanted in his mouth or ass or hand or anything, and also that his lips were so nice and soft-looking and Mingyu wanted them everywhere. Mingyu bought two cake pops.

Another thing he was sure about was that Joshua’s hands were really big and really warm, had felt them a few times when he fumbled getting his coffee out of Joshua’s grip, and he absolutely could not have been more certain he wanted them to touch every single part of his body until he was a mess, completely unraveled, sweating and gasping for breath. Those were absolutely inappropriate thoughts to be having about an innocent barista, and Mingyu started having them more and more over the course of the semester, which was why he decided one week and three days ago with a heavy heart that he had to stop going. His wallet needed the break, anyway.

Only he neglected to remember that Joshua the Barista existed outside of the times when he was being a barista, so he hadn’t even taken into account that he could potentially see him some other time when he was not in Starbucks and Joshua was not working. Thusly, he very nearly soiled his britches when he encountered Joshua’s shining face on a normal walk from the business building to the library. It would have been a clean escape if not for the teeny spark of recognition at the backs of his eyes.

“Hey!” he said, snapping his fingers and pointing. “I know you!”

For a brief moment, Mingyu was torn between insisting that they did not know each other, which was basically true, and providing the embarrassing truth behind why Joshua felt like they knew each other, which he would rather have died than do. In the face of these two options, there was one very obvious choice, but Mingyu did not get the opportunity to choose it.

“You come in all the time. Mingyu.” Mingyu thought he was going to puke. He said his name so easily, like they were already friends or something, and his voice was so unnecessarily nice when he said it. Was he like that to every customer? “Wait, you know who I am, right?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu sighed, stomach twisting in the same nervous knots it always twisted into when he had either diarrhea or a really huge crush on someone. If only it could have been diarrhea. “You’re Joshua. You work at Starbucks.” Joshua smiled really big, like he was so glad Mingyu remembered, and Mingyu wanted to die.

“You haven’t been in in a while. Is something up?”

Mingyu choked on his breath. _You noticed?_ He wanted to ask. Why did he notice? About ten million customers come through every day, and Joshua found it in him to remember Mingyu? Was he an angel? Or maybe Mingyu was being pranked. He tried to be discreet when he looked around for anything in the bushes, any hidden cameramen, but evidently, it wasn’t working well, because Joshua started to turn his head alongside and follow his gaze. Mingyu cleared his throat, which he grown to be intensely dry between Joshua saying his name and asking why he didn’t come in much.

“Decided I should probably spend less money in Starbucks,” he said, instead of, _I was thinking about fucking you to a degree that is probably not healthy_. He knew there was always a right and a wrong time to say some things, and he also knew there would only ever be a wrong time to let that one fly on the breeze. Joshua smiled and waved his hand around.

“Don’t worry about that,” he said. “Next time you come in, I’ll just give you your drink on the house. People do it all the time.”

“Really?” Joshua nodded, earnest and grinning. “Do you give free drinks to everyone who comes in a lot?”

“Nope,” he answered simply, with a shrug and nothing else, and Mingyu felt his esophagus tighten around the already precious little air that was feeding through it. “So, where are you headed now? Are you free?” He had a great deal more questions than Mingyu had been prepared to answer on this day, and his mind was racing very fast to come up with answers for all of them.

“I was just going to the library,” he stuttered eventually, tripping over the beginning of library more than he needed to. “I’ve gotta study for a quiz coming up in my psych class.”

“Hey, I was heading to the library, too, to study for geology. Why don’t we go together?”

_Let’s not_ , Mingyu wanted to say, but his head nodded before his tongue untied itself, so he was cursed into accompanying the most beautiful barista in the world into the library with a dumb mouth and a dumber body and now completely destroyed hopes of doing well on that quiz. He followed Joshua up the stairs and around a few winding corners to a row of tiny study rooms with narrow doors and narrower windows, clicking off the _Reserve for 1 Hour_ button on the panel outside before leading them in. Inside, there was a little table dead in the center with a few little chairs on either side of it and not very much wiggle room to go around aside from that.

Mingyu took a seat first and swallowed his own throat when Joshua took a seat next to him instead of across, took out his textbook and started leafing through the pages, looking at picture after picture of old, dusty rocks. He took out his psychology textbook, opened it up and pretended to be poring over the details, but in reality, his eyes were not looking at anything but the large hand situated at the corner of Joshua’s textbook, thumbing over the page.

“So,” he whispered after a few minutes, shocking Mingyu out of the concentration he hadn’t even reached yet, “what year are you?”

“I’m a sophomore,” Mingyu whispered back. Joshua hummed, way too low, and Mingyu felt it smack in his groin like fire.

“I’m a junior,” he said, and Mingyu didn’t want to say that he already kind of figured that based on his million visits, so he just held his tongue. “What’s your major?”

“Graphic design.” That wasn’t true. Mingyu didn’t know why he said it. It was just the first thing that came to him, and Joshua nodded like he thought it was cool, so he couldn’t take it back.

“Mine’s anthropology.” Mingyu wanted to know what rocks had to do with anthropology, but he thought that  might be a dumb question, so instead of asking, he just nodded his head like he also thought that was cool and pretended to study again. “You know,” Joshua broke in again after another few minutes, “usually I’m pretty shy, but I guess since I’ve seen you so much, I felt like I could just talk to you. Is that weird?”

Mingyu didn’t answer. Instead, he said, “Please don’t remind me how often I go to Starbucks.” It was an attempt to lighten the mood, a little spritz of humor, but his voice sounded too pained over the exertion of not falling to his knees and begging Joshua to make love to him. An elbow tapped him in the ribs, and he was on fire.

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing!” With absolutely no warning, his hand dropped to Mingyu’s knee and gave it a squeeze, and that was when Mingyu had to squeeze his eyes shut and start issuing mental commands to himself. “It’s nice to see the same face a lot, especially if it looks like yours.” _Don’t read into that_ , Mingyu told himself, but it was exactly as effective as telling himself not to think about Joshua’s hands exploring every inch of his body, which is to say extremely ineffective. He read into it. He pictures Joshua’s hands everywhere they hadn’t touch yet. He felt his pants start to get much too tight, and his eyes snapped wide open.

“Uh,” he croaked, eyes searching frantically for something to look at to pretend he was checking the time, “actually, I, uh, have to go now, so.” He stood up and started hurriedly packing things into his bag, but Joshua stopped him with a hand on his wrist, too hot and too there, subtle pout on his features.

“But you said you were free,” he said, and Mingyu really did not need to be looked at like that. “I thought we were gonna finally be able to hang out not at Starbucks.” Mingyu forced a very ingenuine chuckle and tried to keep going, but to his misfortune and arousal, Joshua’s hands were a little too strong.

“Yeah, I was wrong.” It bridged very close to a whine due to intense desperation, and Mingyu really needed Joshua to let go of his wrist immediately. “Trust me, you don’t wanna hang out with me anyway.”

“But I do!” Joshua insisted, tugging him back toward the seat, which Mingyu resisted with more willpower than he had ever mustered in his life. “Be honest, is it because I’m making you uncomfortable? Does it weird you out that I remembered your name?”

“It’s not really that,” Mingyu conceded, trying not to look into Joshua’s eyes in case they were going to make him weaker, and in a fevered attempt to shake off the hand looped around his wrist, he accidentally knocked his backpack off the seat in front of him, where it had been conveniently blocking his overeager crotch, and clean onto the floor, leaving him exposed. Of course Joshua had to look down and follow the commotion in his eyes, and there was no way to mistake what Mingyu had going on under his jeans. Joshua’s face very quickly went from a neutral shade to a burning cherry crimson, and Mingyu wanted a grave to be prepared for him right on the other side of the door.

“Ah,” Joshua said, eyes flicking away but unsure really where else to look, palm heating up along with his face.

“Yeah,” Mingyu said, also averting his gaze. “Please let me go.” And he tried yanking his hand away again, but to no avail.

“Wait,” Joshua said, still red as ever. “But you’re hard.” Mingyu did not need him to say it in such explicit words, did not need his voice to tremble in the tiny way it did and make the problem even worse. “Do you want me to… do something?”

“What do you mean, do something?” Mingyu groaned. “This is not going down as long aswe’re in the same place, so I really have gotta go.” He almost yelped when Joshua’s other hand came forward out of nowhere and grazed the bulge straining at his zipper with a few knuckles. “What are you doing?” Mingyu hissed, a whisper overladen with need.

“Let me help you with it,” he whispered back. Mingyu’s eyes popped clean out of their sockets.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s my fault, right? So let me take care of it.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Here? In the library?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you, like, into that? Public places?” Joshua paused before firing off another yeah, tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip hesitantly. He rubbed the back of his hand over Mingyu’s crotch with a little more pressure, and Mingyu had to clap a hand over his mouth. He watched Joshua get even redder.

“I never really thought about it before,” he admitted, “but I think I might be. I feel really hot right now, just thinking about it.” Mingyu moaned softly against his fingers.

“Oh my god. I thought you said you were shy.”

“I am, usually,” Joshua told him, “but not today I guess.” He finally released Mingyu’s wrist and used his newly free hand to tug at Mingyu’s belt loops. “Let’s get behind the table.”

All transpiring events were happening in very much of a blur. Mingyu was waddling around to the other side of the table, then he was getting on the floor, then Joshua was pulling his pants off and grabbing at his cock with one of those huge hands, hot and heavy, straight out of Mingyu’s wet dreams. He sucked in a hard breath when Joshua’s thumb grazed over the tip, sucked in another when he saw Joshua had his own erection nudging at his pants.

“What are you going to do?” Mingyu breathed, as quietly as he thought he could. It was embarrassing how his breathing was already ragged, but something about being in a library study room where anyone could walk by and see them made it so much harder to catch his breath. Over blushing scarlet cheeks, Joshua leveled his gaze at Mingyu.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Anything,” Mingyu gasped.

“Anything?”

“Anything,” he repeated. “You’re so… pretty, god. I’ve thought about it a lot.”

“Thought about what a lot?” _He’s definitely teasing me_ , Mingyu thought, but he was powerless to do anything but play along.

“You,” he said, soft, strained. “When I touch myself.” Joshua choked on his breath a little, and Mingyu watched his face dye an even deeper shade. Maybe that was another thing he was into. Mingyu heaved out another few shaky breaths before continuing in his best whisper. “Does that make you feel weird?”

“It makes me… I don’t know.” He squirmed a little, moving his hips forward in an attempt at a tiny bit of friction from his pants. “What do you, uh, think about?”

“You touching me,” Mingyu admitted hastily. He was too far gone to have shame about it anymore. After all, could he go much lower than having sex with a near-stranger in a library? May as well just give everything up now. “Like you’re doing now.” He groaned when Joshua clenched his hand in a rough thrust, smacked his hand over his mouth to stifle it. “And about you fucking me. And your hands all over me. And your voice, when you—”

“Oh my god,” Joshua squeaked, wriggling again and using one hand to push down the waistband of his pants and give him a little freedom. He clutched at his dick blindly the second he had the chance, shallow thrusts toward his palm that couldn’t be providing as much relief as he needed. “You think about that?”

“That’s why I had to stop coming in to Starbucks,” Mingyu panted, letting out a low whine at an especially rough jerk. “I was thinking about you too much.”

“You can,” Joshua gasped, taking his hand off Mingyu’s dick and using it to steady himself on his thighs, “think about me as much as you want.”

“Really?”

“I think you’re really cute,” he muttered, shutting his eyes to pump himself a little more. Mingyu’s lips were too dry to figure out how to respond to that. “Do you have a condom?”

“In my wallet,” Mingyu stated readily. He watched Joshua scramble over to grab it through hooded eyes, glossy and dull with need. “But there’s no lube except what’s on it.” Joshua didn’t seem to pay much heed to that warning, crawling back around and shimmying out of his pants without much ado. He moved forward on his knees until he was situated nice and snug over Mingyu’s erect dick, lowering himself to straddle the thighs, his own dick resting against Mingyu’s. He shuddered when he lowered himself down and bucked his hips a little, and it made Mingyu shudder in response.

Slowly, he dragged his hand across Mingyu’s chest, scalding palm chasing over everything, teeth digging into his bottom lip with a flush to his skin Mingyu hadn’t known he needed to see. When he reached Mingyu’s face, he poked a few fingers at his lips, a request for entry, and Mingyu obliged, parting his lips to let Joshua slip them in. He choked out a quiet moan at the look on Joshua’s face, the ruddiness in his face and the jittery way he threw nervous glances toward the door. It was his idea, so Mingyu wondered why he seemed so nervous, but he figured that might be why he was so into it to begin with. He undulated his hips again, gently, and Mingyu squeezed his eyes as far shut as they would go.

When he decided Mingyu had sucked on his fingers long enough, he pulled them out and inched back, off Mingyu’s lap to recenter himself behind his ass. “Ready?” Mingyu gave him nothing more than a nod in return before he felt a fingertip pressing at his asshole, then fully entering.

Mingyu almost squealed, biting his lip before he can and instead letting out a low whimper. Joshua’s idle hand fumbled over his chest, strokes his neck, down his thigh, everywhere Mingyu wanted him to touch and more. His back arched at the feeling of fingers inside him, one then two, nice like he always thought they were, long and wide enough at the knuckles to drive him crazy. Electricity ran through his nerves where Joshua hit tender spots, drove his body to minute spasms that whited out his vision. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have Joshua actually inside him, and he needed it.

“Please,” he whimpered, pushing his ass back onto the fingers with vigor. “Quick.” Joshua’s face pinked further, a wobbly smile finding his lips, and he pulled his fingers out as fast as he could manage, rolled the condom on, and lined up to push back in.

“Ready?” he whispered. Mingyu nodded hard enough for his head to fall off, hard enough to make him black out, and Joshua wasted no time, pressing in slow and insistent, deep and hard. Mingyu’s mouth fell open, a drawn-out mewl crawling out of his throat without hesitation, and Joshua’s hand was over his mouth in an instant. “Quiet,” he whispered, leaning down to mouth at Mingyu’s neck as he pulled out slowly and pushed just as gradually back in. “We’re in a library,” he mumbled into the skin, and Mingyu let another lewd moan slip against the fingers at his mouth.

Joshua started off slow and tender, but he picked up the pace steadily until he was slamming into Mingyu with more force than Mingyu thought he had in him, fingers jittery, hand blurring as it fumbled around Mingyu’s cock, every touch a flame glowing under his skin. Mingyu’s entire body was on fire and he still needed more, more in every sense of everything, more space to let out his cries and more of Joshua touching him and more and more and more. The sound of Joshua’s thighs slapping against his ass with each thrust reverberated off the walls and ceiling and everything, loud enough that Mingyu was sure anyone who walked by could hear it from outside, but he didn’t care. He needed so much more.

“More,” he gasped as softly as he could manage. “Please. I need it.” Joshua left a few more sloppy kisses on his neck, under his jaw.

“People will hear,” he whispered into the skin, voice pitching up in time with the bucks of his hips, shaking as he neared his climax. Mingyu could feel it too, that warmth settled low in his stomach, and he only needed a little more to take him over the edge.

“I don’t care,” Mingyu breathed, and he heard Joshua inhale sharply at that, felt his cock twitch inside him. “I need it,” he pleaded again. “I’ll be quiet.”

“I don’t care,” Joshua told him, an echo of himself, a whisper of a thought. “Be as loud as you want. I’ll give you more. I’ll give you everything.”

Without further ado, Joshua was doing as much as he could, hard and fast and frantic, quaking Mingyu to his very core. The tip of Joshua’s dick hit his prostate, and he was trying to be quiet, but his vision went completely white and he couldn’t tell if he was screaming to oblivion or deadly silent, only that he was close and he was going to unravel on the floor of a library study room with the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen on top of him. Joshua had a hand on his face, half silencing him and half holding his jaw open so he couldn’t be silenced, and Mingyu didn’t know what Joshua wanted but he wanted to give it to him, all of it and everything, as much as he could. He wanted everything in that room.

“Harder,” Mingyu started to say, but it was ripped from him when Joshua obeyed before he could give the command, rough thrusts right into his prostate that had him sure he was going blind or dying or both, fast and hard and deep until he was coming with a low groan, up onto his heaving chest and spilling onto the floor, collapsing to the icy tile below in exertion. Joshua rode himself out the rest of the way until he finished, filling the condom inside Mingyu’s ass with a deep moan muffled into his palm and pulling out. He wiped sweat off his forehead and raked a hand through his damp hair, looked toward the window and went red anew, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh my God,” he said.

“What?”

“We just had sex in the library,” Joshua told him, like he could have forgotten.

“It was your idea,” Mingyu reminded him around labored breaths.

“I know,” Joshua admitted, “and I’m, like, still really turned on by it.” Mingyu choked. What a casual admission. People were not always what they seemed, he guessed. “But I can’t believe we really did it. And I barely know you, and you agreed to it.”

“I think I would have a tough time telling you no,” Mingyu admitted, and Joshua peeked at him from behind his fingertips. For the life of him, Mingyu could not tell whether he thought it was cute or sexy.

“Someone could have seen us,” Joshua told him, again like it was something he might have let slip his mind. “Or heard us.”

“Do you want someone to have seen us?” Mingyu asked. He watched Joshua’s ears go pink, then red, maroon and blazing hot. His hands still obscured most of his face when he spoke.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe.” He paused. “Is that fucked up?”

Mingyu thought it was probably at least a little fucked up, but not enough to say out loud. Instead, he was focusing on different decisions, things he would have to do in the future: firstly, he would need to cash in on a free drink or two from Starbucks.


End file.
